Pillar 35
Pillar 35 (第35柱 Dai 35-hashira) is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Dantalion and Sytry speak about just doing what Heaven wants in the end, and somebody using them to weaken Michael. Astaroth said that there is no need to act forcefully now that Lucifer has awakened, and Dantalion mentions that there are resident in the Demon World that don't think highly of Solomon. In Stratford, starting in September (current time) there is an event called the War of Roses. Students compete against each other for two months as members of two opposing teams. William, Sytry and Dantalion are in the Red Army, Isaac is in the White. They enter the courtyard to see stalls lined up, to Dantalion's surprise,as for the first month they have to raise funds. Isaac says that the students of the middle class have to raise two guineas, before asking what William intends to do. The overhear that someone has already managed to raise one guinea and go to the booth to see that it is Sytry, selling pictures of himself dressed as a girl. Dantalion sees Gilles there, much to his disgust, organising things for Sytry. Dantalion gets fired up for the competition but is dragged to Hell by Amon and Mamon to do paperwork. William is reading the newspaper when Isaac comes to ask what he would do, but William refuses to tell "an enemy". There is a commotion and Isaac asks William if he found the letter from his parents, to which William replies no, thinking he hasn't gotten any letters addressed to him recently. Elsewhere, Sytry asks Gilles what his uncle said. It's only rumour, but Heaven is on the verge of being divided onto Michael's faction and faction of former humans. Sytry confirms that Paris was a distraction and that Michael wanted Uriel to take William's soul. He asks Gilles about the identity of the suspicious man he met before (Mathers), but there is nothing yet, though he probably isn't an angel, not a demon either. Sytry wonder if he knows William is the vessel for Solomon's soul, thinking he's got to protect him. William is reading about the occult when Isaac comes and asks him to sign a book (The Lesser Key of Solomon). William gets annoyed when he reads the title, but Isaac persists, as William is the descendant of Solomon and can choose the next Demon King (if Lucifer goes into a Death Sleep). Isaac has drawn a power diagram of Hell, and they look at it, while Isaac recites what he learned about Hell. William think on how he'll be able to master the matter by studying alone, thinking of Mathers. In class, a new teacher has arrived, the aforementioned man. Characters * Dantalion * Sytry * Astaroth, Lucifer & Michael (mention) * Camio * William Twining * Isaac Morton * Gilles de Rais * Amon and Mamon * Samuel Liddell Mathers Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 06 Category:Manga Chapters